1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device-integrated rotating electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a drive device for a motor generator, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-143036 discloses a configuration in which a connector is arranged on the outer side in a radial direction as a method for decreasing the size of the entire drive device in an axial direction. In addition, as a method for preventing a connector signal line from interfering with other members, there is disclosed a configuration in which a connector connection port is formed so as to be oriented toward a motor in the axial direction to improve the connector inserting and removing performance.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 4072394 discloses a belt transmission device that is used for a device for driving an auxiliary machine of an engine. The belt transmission device includes an automatic tensioner in which a tension pulley is rotatably supported at a leading end of a swingable arm. This automatic tensioner adjusts the tension of a transmission belt looped around a plurality of pulleys.
The auxiliary machine drive device includes an auxiliary machine having a starter function and a power generator function. When the auxiliary machine is used as the starter motor, its drive force is transmitted to the engine via the belt to start-up the engine. On the other hand, during driving after the start-up of the engine, the drive force generated by the engine is transmitted to the auxiliary machine via the belt to maintain the drive of the auxiliary machine.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-254390 discloses a power transmission belt such as a V-ribbed belt and a raw edge V-belt, which considers the quietness at the time of start-up of the engine. In the power transmission belt, a compressed rubber layer made of vulcanized rubber is provided at a contact surface between the motor generator and the pulley. In this manner, the coefficient of friction is decreased to reduce the noise generated when the motor generator is driven.
However, as the vulcanized rubber, there are employed hydrogenated nitrile rubber, chloroprene rubber, natural rubber, CSM, ACSM, SBR, ethylene-α-olefin elastomer, etc., which are formed of organic compounds. Therefore, when the auxiliary machine is driven (when the engine is started up), the belt is may be worn due to the large tension and the large rotational force of the pulley, which may cause a problem in that organic compound powder scatters.
Note that, as a structure for preventing the belt abrasion powder from scattering, Japanese Patent No. 4431418 discloses a configuration in which a cover is provided so as to cover a drive pulley.
However, in a motor generator that is directly mounted to an internal combustion engine of an automobile or the like, during continuous driving, vibration may be transmitted to a connector connection terminal portion in response to the vibration of the internal combustion engine or the vibration due to the angular acceleration generated when rapid acceleration and deceleration are repeated. As a result, packing for preventing foreign matters from entering the connector connection terminal portion from the outside may be worn. From this worn gap portion, the above-mentioned belt abrasion powder of the power transmission belt and moisture may enter the connector. When the inside of the connector becomes a moistened state, the impedance between the terminals may be reduced to cause a pre-tracking phenomenon in which a minute current flows between the terminals. Then, when the pre-tracking phenomenon occurs repeatedly, the phenomenon develops to a tracking phenomenon in which a connector resin between the terminals is carbonized, and eventually, there is a fear in that a tracking short-circuit state in which discharge occurs even in a dried state may be caused.
Further, as a measure for preventing the belt abrasion powder of the power transmission belt from scattering, it is conceivable to use the above-mentioned cover disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4431418. However, when the cover is provided so as to cover the drive pulley, the number of components is increased. Therefore, it is difficult to employ the cover in reality in view of cost increase. Further, there arises another problem in that the maintenance performance is impaired at the time of belt replacement.